Five Nights at Ursaring's 2
Five Nights at Ursaring's 2 is a sequel to Five Nights at Ursaring's, made by Scott Cawthon. It was released on the 27th October 2017, with the announcement that Scott would be giving away the Five Nights at Ursaring's series to another developer. Story Similar to the previous game in the series, Five Nights at Ursaring's 2 begins with an 8-bit character asking the player for their name and gender. After going through a series of questions. After a brief introduction to the world of Pokémon from this character, the player is sent to the introduction screen, where a newspaper ad is seen. It reads: Ursaring's Pizza & Poffins: '''HIRING NOW!' ''Local Pizza/Poffineria, Ursaring's Pizza & Poffins, is currently seeking for someone to have the Night Shift position. 'The new Pokématronics have cost a lot to make, and it'd be horrible to see them go to simple thieves.' ,Says the director of Ursaring Entertainment. Call 1-900-URS-URSARING, or visit Ursaring's Pizza & Poffins by 17th September. Pay will be discussed at a later date." After this screen is shown, the player is thrust into their first night on the job, with their only assistance being that which comes from a small phone in their Office. Another similarity to the first game comes in the form of the Minigames, which help explain the story better than what can be done through the Phone Calls. However, in addition to the Minigames, this game also contains Cutscenes, which are triggered by doing specific things throughout the nights. Minigames are encountered night to night, as with the previous game, but there is also another set of Minigames that can only be played by dying to certain Pokématronics, at a certain time, or doing things in a set order. To find them all will take quite a while of playing. Pokématronics Despite none of the Pokématronics from the previous game returning (Bar one), the Pokématronics featured in this game are quite similar to their original counterparts, both in design and in attack strategies. Ursaring 2 Ursaring 2 is the remodeled version of Ursaring, intended to be more child-friendly than his predecessor. He's a bright brown bear with rosy cheeks and blue eyes, he has small eyelashes on said eyes. Ursaring 2's clothing consists of a dark brown top hat with a blue stripe (Obviously situated on his head) and a dark brown bow tie. His feet are a slightly different colour than the rest of his body, possibly representing shoes. Ursaring 2, like his original counterpart, chooses not to move until Night 3, as until then he will be studying the player's tactics. Because of this, Ursaring 2 will act differently for every player, so there's no surefire way to beat him. Lopunny 2 Lopunny 2, as his name suggests, is the remodeled version of Lopunny. He is a brown rabbit with very long ears, rosy cheeks, and brown eyes, he has the longest eyelashes of all the Pokématronics. His attire simply consists of a blue bow tie, and slightly differently coloured feet, most likely an attempt to resemble shoes. Lopunny 2's strategy to attack the player is just like his original's. He moves on the First Night, and will arrive to the player much more than other Pokématronics. However, it seems he's not as patient, and will soon leave the player. Overall, Lopunny 2 isn't very damaging to you unless he catches you off guard. He begins moving on Night 2. Ampharos 2 Ampharos 2 is the remodeled version of Ampharos, an attempt to make her more appealing to children. Unlike her original model, it appears Ampharos 2 is actually a Shiny Ampharos, and as such, she is pink instead of yellow, most likely to better show her gender. Like the other remodels, she has rosy cheeks, and also has bright blue eyes, however, for some reason, she lacks the eyelashes present on the other Pokématronics. Using her original model's strategy, Ampharos 2 arrives at the Office less frequently than the other Pokématronics, but she is far more patient than the likes of Lopunny 2, and could potentially stay there for up to two hours, depending on how high her AI is set, and a little bit of luck. She can be quite the threat, even on later nights, though if you know her pattern, you'll know when she's coming. She, like Lopunny 2, begins moving on Night 2 Greninja 2 As a remodel of Greninja, you might have already guessed how Greninja 2 will look. Greninja 2 resembles a Greninja, though the sharp features are much more toned down. A lighter blue than a standard Greninja, and the tongue scarf being lower, as to show Greninja 2's mouth and rosy cheeks. Greninja 2's eyes are always closed, perhaps as an attempt to convey emotion through the eyes. Activity wise, Greninja 2, unlike every other remodel, doesn't function similarly to her original at all. In fact, she is more of an in-between of Lopunny 2 and Ampharos 2, faster than Ampharos 2, but will stay there shorter, yet slower than Lopunny 2, but will stay there for a little longer. However, on later nights, this is changed quite a bit, so that Greninja 2 will both be faster than Lopunny 2, and stay there longer (Ampharos 2 will still stay longer than Greninja 2, though). Greninja 2 is quite the foe to face on any night, you better be prepared. Greninja 2 begins moving on Night 2. Meloetta Meloetta is a short, humanoid Pokématronic with green, flowing hair. However, sometimes, her hair turns from this green to a fiery red in a style that can only be described as a tornado. She lives in a quiet corner of the pizzeria, and doesn't like to be disturbed. When switching camera feeds to the one containing her, the player will hear her singing her melody to the tune of a music box, which they must keep wound up in order to keep her singing. If it stops, she will look at the camera with a mixture of shock and fear on her face, then will change into her "other" form, charging straight for the player's Office, with no way of stopping her. The player will spend much of their time charging up Meloetta's song so that she may sing, so much so that it may become their only activity on the late nights. She begins singing at 3am on Night 1, and immediately on every other night. Jynx Jynx, like Meloetta, is a short humanoid Pokématronic. However, she has blonde hair, and a purple face (That appears as black due to lighting) with thick red lips and very bold eyes. Her form of clothing is a red dress that has several gold linings, with purple high heels (That are usually concealed by the dress, but they're still there). Unlike the other Pokématronics, Jynx doesn't directly harm the player, and instead will only hinder them through disabling cameras, etc., making it easier for other Pokématronics to find and attack the player. It doesn't help that once she arrives in the Office, she constantly screams her name, either. Jynx begins moving near the end of Night 2, and will become quite the threat from Night 3 onward. Teddiursa Teddiursa is the pre-evolved form of Ursaring, and is Ursaring 2's daughter. She is smaller than the average toddler, with a personality to match that. She is a Teddiursa with rosy cheeks, short eyelashes and a permanent smile on her face. At night, or in the dark, the crescent moon on her forehead illuminates so she/children can see her/their way. While this is good for her, it also makes spotting her on cameras a tad easier, as her forehead might be the first thing the player notices, due to it being so bright. Due to being a child, her pattern isn't nearly as complex as the likes of Ursaring 2, though she can still hold her own on later nights, and is the only "Baby" Pokématronic to still be active on Nights 3 and 4. She begins moving on Night 1, right after her two companions. Buneary Buneary is the pre-evolution of Lopunny, and is Lopunny 2's son. He is about the same height as Teddiursa, if not slightly taller, though is much more serious and perhaps more intelligent than her. He is a Buneary with rosy cheeks, eyelashes not nearly as long as his father's and a pair of glasses. Rather humorously, Buneary has a fear of the dark, which explains why he enjoys being near the Office (Which is the only source of light during the night). He most likely has the most complex strategy of all the "Baby" Pokématronics, with it being just about as complex as Lopunny 2's. He begins in the same area as Teddiursa and Mareep, before going through almost all the same rooms as his father, and ending it by entering the Office and sitting at the right side. If stared at for too long, Buneary will attack the player, but if they pay him no mind, he will soon leave. Buneary begins to be active on Night 1, and proceeds to be active all throughout Night 2, however, he is replaced by Lopunny 2 on Nights 3 and 4, but then finally returns to be active for Night 5 onward. Buneary can be a slight pain for new players, but the simply way to get rid of him really drops his difficulty level. Mareep Mareep is the first evolution of Ampharos, and is the child of Ampharos 2. Mareep is unique in that instead of walking on two legs like all other Pokématronics, she is actually quadrupedal, and is rather fast because of that. She is a Mareep with rosy cheeks and green eyes, with nonexistent eyelashes and pink wool, possibly meaning that, like her mother, she is a Shiny. She acts like a mixture of Greninja and Ampharos 2, moving from her starting place and going to the same places as her mother, but rushing straight for the Office when she gets to a certain camera, like the original Greninja. However, she won't jump right for the player's face, and can be stopped if another Pokématronic is there before her. If there isn't, she'll just stay outside for a short while, and if flashed at too much, will kill the player. Mareep, like Buneary, begins moving on Night 1, and is active all around Night 2, though is far less active on Night 3 and Night 4, allowing for her mother to take over, but she once again becomes active on Night 5 and onward. She is a decent threat, she's not the easiest or the hardest to get away from the Office. Froakie The final new Pokématronic is the first evolution of Greninja, and is the son of Greninja 2. Greninja 2 is ever so slightly taller than Buneary, though is shorter than Jynx. He is a Froakie with bright purple eyes, nonexistent eyelashes and rosy cheeks. He seems to act like the Greninja from the original game, being that he'll stay in his starting location for quite a while before rushing fool speed to the Office. He is easily avoided by checking his camera every so often (Not nearly as much as checking Greninja was required in the first game), and making sure he doesn't leave from behind his curtain. Froakie begins moving on Night 2, though usually starts very late on Night 1. He is slightly less active throughout Nights 3 and 4, though becomes extremely active along with all the other "Baby" Pokématronics on Night 5. Shiny Ursaring "Uh, hey there, buddy. You're not meant to be in this room, alrighty? See that sign there, 'Staff Only'? That means only people who work with Ursaring and his friends can be here, alright? Oh, him? He's just a little friend of Ursaring... Having a little nap. Alright, time to get back to Mommy, goodbye!" Gameplay Like every FNAF fangame,you have a monitor to track the animatronics on the cameras.You can put on the Ursaring Mask to trick the animatronics(if they are in the hallway only) and make them go away.You also have a panel which you can control two doors to make some animatronics go away. Category:Games